elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor Odinson (M3)
Role: God, Epic Hero, Flying Brick Group Affiliations:' '''The Avengers, The Asgardian Pantheon Biography '''Emissary of Asgard' One night Odin the king of Asgard had a disturbing dream of Ragnarok; He saw the 8 other realms fall and their corpses began to burn. The flames from their remains rose and all together consumed Odin and Asgard. The meaning of the vision was that if the Nine worlds stood alone they would all fall. Odin decided he would reach out to the nine realms. He selected his nine bravest to act as ambassadors to the realms. Each of the emissaries would travel to their respective realms and construct a watchtower to act as their base of operations. Thor was appointed as the asgardian emissary to Midgard. Upon arrival in Midgard Thor traveled to a large, empty field in Oklahoma and raised a titanic obelisk of Stone into the sky, forming it into the Midgard Watchtower. The Avengers Thor journeyed to New Orleans and had an encounter with Iron Man. Iron Man tried to get Thor to submit to local authorities and stay confined to his watchtower. Thor, angered by Iron Man’s words and actions, decides to show Iron Man the difference between a god of thunder and a mortal man in metal suit. Thor assaults and easily overwhelms Iron Man, giving him a serious beating that wrecks Iron Man suit. Thor gives Iron Man some words of his own before walking away. Hiemdal set word to all of the watchtowers that asgardians have been disappearing from Asgard.Thor observes that there is a growing darkness in the desert between Nevada and New Mexico. Thor journeys to the location to see if there is a connection between the darkness and the lost Asgardians. Thor arrives in the desert and finds an underground bunker with trapped people in it. Before Thor can free the prisoners, the Destroyer armor appears. Thor engages the Destroyer in a furious battle. Thor, realizing that he cannot beat the Destroyer on his own, flies to the sky and releases some of the Asgardian prisoners so that they will aid him in the battle. The battle raged on and it looked like the Asgardians would lose. A SHIELD helicarrier appeared in the sky and delivered reinforcements. Captain America, Hawkeye, Giant man and black widow joined the fray. It still didn't seem to help. it wasn't until Iron Man arrived on the scene with Bruce Banner in tow that the tide would turn. Transforming into the Hulk while confronting the threat Banner was able to wreck the Armor. Impressed by their performance these heroes decided to form a partnership, and the Avengers were born. When SHIELD divided them into 3 response teams Thor took command of the Mighty Avengers in the Mid/ Southwest. Personality Powers and Abilities Master Combatant Thor is one of the most trained and experienced warriors in all of the Marvel Universe. Even when Thor had been stripped of his powers and made into a mortal he was able to match the warrior prowess of beings such as Captain America. Thor like beings such as Hercules, is a master of various forms of combat but often prefer to use a brawling type when fighting beings such as Juggernaut, Gladiator and Abomination. Thor not only has mastered the forms of fighting on Earth but also the various techniques that are unique to Asgard as well. Thor is also one of the greatest weapons expert to exist in the Marvel Universe. He is generally seen wielding a hammer but has also shown great prowess using weapons such as an axe, sword, bows, shields and clubs. Physiology Thor’s unique physiology of half-Asgardian and Half Elder God grants him the typical powers of an Asgardian God but he is much stronger than the typical members of his race. According to his father, Odin, Thor is not at full potential yet but when he does, Thor will be even more powerful than he is. Thor has been stated to be the most powerful being on Earth and one of the most powerful heroes in the Marvel Universe. He's often stated to be the heavy hitter on the Avengers team alongside his rival the Hulk. Superhuman Strength Thor is physically the strongest of the Norse Gods, being the son of Odin and the elder goddess Gaea. Thor has shown strength in excess of the Class 100 and can lift well over 100 tons. He has demonstrated strength enough to destroy the board of the Silver Surfer, defeat Namor and Gladiator in hand to hand combat, challenge and defeat Abomination as well as match the strength of the Savage Hulk for an entire hour while Savage Hulk's strength was rising increasingly due to rage. Thor has matched Hercules in several contests of strength, although never overpowering him, and the two once even sent the planet they were on out of orbit while arm-wrestling. One of Thor’s greatest feats of strength was when he displayed the ability to lift the Midgard Serpent, which has stated to be so large that it could wrap itself around Earth several times and also crush it. On occasions Thor has shown the ability to destroy moons using his bare hands and can also destroy planets with his powerful strikes. He displayed this ability when he hit Beta Ray Bill so hard that he destroyed the planet that they were on. Thor has also been shown to be powerful enough to hit an enemy with such a force that a black hole hole was created and his opponent was sent right through it. This was what a young Thor did to Gorr The God Butcher. He has even showed many times that he can even cause the world-eater Galactus pain with his strikes. Thor usually holds back so that he does not kill his opponents or affect greatly the area in which they are in. Thor’s strength is comparable to beings such as Hulk, Hercules, Sentry and Gladiator. Sometimes more than this. Once, when asked who was stronger between the Hulk and Thor, Bruce Banner himself stated that that's an eternal debate. Superhuman Stamina Due to his god-like physiology Thor has a much higher level of endurance than that of humans and most meta-humans. Thor's physiology grants him the ability to perform at his physical peak without tiring for very long periods of time. Thor’s body, unlike that of humans, produces almost no fatigue toxins. Thor has displayed his superhuman stamina in a number of situations- he once continually battled an army of Frost Giants for 9 months. Thor has been seen (from time to time) growing tired after particularly long and strenuous battles, including times when he possessed the Odin-force. Recently he has been seen sleeping more often when the day ends. This implies he does indeed require rest to rejuvenate himself, but it doesn't rule out the possibility that sleep is luxury, rather than something he requires daily. Superhuman Speed Thor has the ability to fly at great speed far beyond the abilities of a human being. He is often seen flying at very fast speeds, and has even kept up with the Silver Surfer. He has flown faster than light on multiple occasions. Though Thor’s running speed has never been accurately measured he has been seen moving at speeds faster that the finest human athlete. Abilities Saves Skills Close Combat (Mjolnir) 2 , Expertise (Asgard) 6 , Insight 2, Intimidation 2 , Perception 2, Persuasion 6 , Ranged Combat (Mjolnir) 2 , Treatment 6 Advantages Accurate Attack, All-out Attack, Attractive, Chosen, Courageous Fighter, Equipment 1, Great Endurance, Improved Critical 2: Mjolnir Strike: Strength-based Damage 2, Improved Critical 2: Mjolnir Throw: Strength-based Damage 2, Languages 1, Power Attack, Ranged Attack 5, Startle, Takedown Equipment Mjolnir Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional war-hammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. Headquarters The Midgard Watchtower The tower is Thor's base of Operations in Midgard. Powers Aesir Physiology Dense Flesh The Aesir has a much higher level of endurance than that of humans and most meta-humans. Their physiology grants them the ability to perform at physical peak without tiring for very long periods of time. Aesir bodies, unlike that of humans, produces almost no fatigue toxins. Enhanced Stamina' 3' Enhanced Strength 3 Impervious Toughness 6 (Custom: Increased Mass)' '''Divine Physiology' Healing Factor The Aesir are able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Regeneration 2 ''' '''God of Thunder ' Summon Weather ' Environment 6 (Cold, Heat, Impede Movement' (1 rank), Visibility (-2), Radius: 900 feet; Selective) • Cone Area Dazzle 11 (, DC 21; Cone Area: 60 feet cone) Thunderstrikes : Blast 15 (DC 30; Indirect 4: any point, any direction) ' Complications Fame Thor is a religious cult icon. Honorable Thor is an honorable warrior who believes it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. Quirk Thor speaks using formal, pseudo-Shakespearian phrases. He is often making long-winded speeches during fights. Relationship Thor is the son of Odin and the Elder Goddess Gaea. His half-brother is Loki. Thor has been romantically involved with Jane Foster, the Enchantress, and Sif. Enemy Thor has many enemies, but known more cunning than his brother Loki. Motivation Responsibility: Thor has increasingly shown Nobility, Honor, and Humility. Despite being Arrogant. And loves the realm of Midgard, and is more than willing to protect it. Allies Asgard Odin Borson ''' '''Sif Enemies Loki Laufeyson Amora Reference Build #200 by Arthur Eld » Mon Mar 16, 2009 8:40 am http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=550455#550455 Re: Jab's Builds: Wasp, Stature, Black Knight, Darkhawk, Visionhttp://atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=762499#p762499 Taliesinhttp://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=250118#p250118 Thor build #743http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=810939#p810939 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_%28Marvel_Comics%29[[Category:Soul]][[Category:Thor Odinson]]Category:Asgardian PhysiologyCategory:Storm ManipulationCategory:Lightning Bolt DirectionCategory:Enhanced StrengthCategory:Enhanced StaminaCategory:Enhanced DurabilityCategory:M3 Category:Alien Visitor Category:Weapon Warrior Category:Peak Human Regeneration